Catch me while I'm sleeping
by Maisie-Freakage
Summary: Ageha keeps catching Arisaka-san while he's asleep, so what would happen when a certain blonde bombshell walks in to find his one and only part timer snoozing on the job? AgehaxYukari     Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**V.B. Rose Fan fiction**

**Catch me while I'm Sleeping**

**Author's Notes**

Ok so I've been going over all of the past volumes of V. and I've noticed there seems to be a pattern of Ageha walking in to V.B.R to find Yukari sleeping. Well I just wondered about what would happen if for once it was Yukari who walked in to find his one and only part timer snoozing on the job.

Lol I thought it might make an interesting scenario ^_^ so lets see what happens shall we?

**Disclaimer: **Just for the record I do not own V. or any of its characters. As much as I would love to come up with something that good and have it published I didn't lol so V. = Not mine! all good? Cool! ^_^ lets get started then

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was exam time again and Ageha was sat behind her desk in her classroom as she endured the last exam for that semester. After answering the last question, Ageha glanced at the clock and noticing she still had time to spare before the end of her test, she checked over her answers again. Whilst she flipped through her answer booklet checking her answers, Ageha's thoughts drifted to the one place she had missed for a whole fortnight. Once again Kuromine-san had unwittingly mentioned her exam period out loud, meaning Arisaka-san slapped an instant ban from V. on her head and sent her home. She visibly winced as the ever familiar stern, commanding tone rang through her head at the memory of her swift expulsion from her dream part time job

A strict frown marred his gorgeous face as Arisaka-san said "You know you're not allowed to set foot in the store when you have exams! Now go home and study Ageha!"

Ageha wouldn't stay away for long without trying to sneak back in temporarily.

_Flash back_

Just three days after her ban from V.B.R Arisaka-san was taking a brief nap in the early afternoon and Kuromine was just tidying up the atelier when Ageha stuck her head around the door. Looking up from the sewing table, Kuromine looked up to see Ageha hiding behind the door. Covering his smiling lips with his hand a small chuckle escaped him as he approached the door and pulled out his cell phone and started texting:

Kuromine: _Hey Ageha-chan shouldn't you be studying_

Ageha: _I'm taking a little break, where's Arisaka-san?_

Kuromine-san pointed to the couch by the back window and Ageha looked over to see Arisaka san in all his blonde splendour snoozing away on the couch holding the finance notebook close to his chest as he slept.

Kuromine: _He had another rush order to finish so it was a pretty late night last night, what are you doing here?_

Ageha: _I just need to stretch my legs after staying at my desk for the last few nights; I had a few people asking me to a bag make for them so I made a new bag for myself too, wanna see?"_

Receiving a nod of the head in response, Ageha handed the bag to Kuromine as he looked over it with amazement. It was a shoulder bag made with soft red, pink and purple leather. The shoulder strap consisted of plaited strands of the same coloured leather with small beaded flowers woven in amongst the strands. Roses were embroidered onto the front of the bag in baby pink crystallized beads with the every famous 'Ageha series' trademark of a butterfly made into a decorative clasp made out of small pink crystals with the lilac silken fabric of the interior lining the wings. Opening the bag, Kuromine could see that Ageha had designed it in order to use it throughout her exam period. The interior of the bag was lined with small pockets for her calculator, pen, pencil, and ruler. It also of course had a cell phone pocket in it with a zipped pocket for anything else. The bag was big enough to carry up to five A4 notebooks it was very impressive and that was putting it lightly.

Coaxing her out of her hiding place behind the door, Kuromine beckoned Ageha further into the room as he started texting again.

Kuromine: _Ageha-chan you just keep getting better!_

Just then he looked up to see Ageha seemed a little more spaced out and more quiet than usual. He looked up at Ageha and saw that looked kind of worn out, her skin was somewhat paler then usual and there were small shadows under her eyes. Waving a hand in front of her eyes her text again:

Kuromine: _Earth to Ageha-chan are you ok? You don't look so good kiddo_

Ageha shook her head and smile as she text back: _Don't mind me I'm fine just stayed up late a few nights getting everything done_

Kuromine gave a concerned look as he asked: _what've you been doing so doing to keep you up so late?_

Ageha answered back: _Studying, extra homework, and as I said a few people asked me to make a handbag for them so I've been a little busier than usual but it's ok_

Kuromine chuckled and text back: _Well make sure to get your rest as well we don't want our only part timer to get sick :-) Now I'm gonna take a picture of this bag, be right back"_

Ageha watched Kuromine disappear in search of a camera and turned to see her boss still sleeping peacefully by the window. Approaching the window as quietly as she could, Ageha stood and just watched him whilst he slept. She smiled admiringly as she looked at him, Ageha loved these moments where she caught him at his most stress-free. Sitting close to the couch, Ageha sat on the floor resting on her arms as she continued to watch Arisaka sleeping. He was such a handsome man and had a face like an angel, especially when he was asleep, everything about him was perfection itself with his blonde shoulder length hair, pale and perfect skin tone, brown eyes that were currently hidden behind silken eyelids and a pair of lips that she could help but want to kiss.

Blushing madly, Ageha shook her head as she thought "_Get a grip Ageha! He doesn't go for part timers remember? You can't let your feelings show no matter what_"

Before a sadden sigh could escape her, she felt a set of fingers grip her face as she looked to find a pair of blatantly annoyed brown eyes looking back at her "You are supposed to be At Home! Studying!"

"I wasshsh Tasskking eh bweeak" Ageha said through her smushed up cheeks

Arisaka-san exclaimed in slight annoyance "Well take a break where I can't see you!"

Coming back in to the room Kuromine walked in to find Arisaka squashing Ageha's face with one hand and laughed as he said "it looks like you were caught out Ageha-chan"

"Mitsu there you are" Arisaka said in a casual tone "You let This" He turned Ageha's squshed face towards Kuromine as he continued "back in here during exam time?"

Ageha turned to him with pleading eyes "Kuwomine-shhhan getsh him to letssh goo! I canch feel mysch fasche" translation: 'Kuromine-san get him to let go! I can't feel my face'

"How about you stop watching me sleep then I might think about letting go!" Arisaka said with a quirk of his eyebrow in a bemused fashion

Kuromine laughed "So she was doing it again Yukari-kun?"

"Yes! It's weird! Why do you do that anyway?" Arisaka asked, letting go of Ageha's face

Ageha just smiled as she leaned closer and cooed sweetly "Because you just look so darn pretty when you sleep"

Kuromine suddenly joined Ageha on the floor leaning closer to Arisaka as he cooed "You do look so pretty when you sleep Yukari-kun"

"Pretty is not an adjective you use on a guy!"Arisaka exclaimed loudly fuming at them both in annoyance.

Just then Ririko called from down stairs "Yukari, we need you down here!"

"All right I'm coming!" Arisaka called back as he sat up and stretched out his sleep heavy limbs and sighed "Ok back to work...and you!" He turned and pointed at Ageha the tip of his finger barely touching her nose "Go home! And don't come back until your exams are done!"

"But...!" Ageha protested but all her protesting was cut short because before she could say another word she found herself outside the front door within the blink of an eye as Arisaka-san exclaimed "Get going Ageha!" and finished their discussion with a swift slam of the door.

Sighing in defeat Ageha dragged her feet all the way home only to smile again at the thought of Arisaka-san peaceful expression whilst he slept.

_End of Flashback_

Since that day Ageha had been up late quite a few times to prepare for her exams, making sure she went over her notes, highlighting extra notes just in case they were needed and making new bags when she needed a bit of a breather.

Just as she finished looking through her answers, Ageha's thoughts were interrupted by the teacher at the front of the room, who called "Ok students that is the end of your examination"

Looking up drowsily from her test paper, Ageha closed her answer booklet and placed it to one side of her desk as her teacher continued "Please place your pencils down on your desk and sit quietly whilst I collect your test papers"

A huge sigh of relief was heard throughout the room as her fellow all girl class mates put down their pencils and waited patiently for their teacher to relieve them from the class room for the day. Taking a deep breath, Ageha let out a quiet sigh as the muscles in her body relaxed and the tense strain of exam stress released its hold on her. Now with all of that stress and nervous tension lifted from her shoulders her heart filled with excitement as Ageha's teacher passed her desk collecting her test paper and excused her from the class room to go home.

Saying a cheery goodbye to her friends Ageha walked leisurely towards V.B.R eagerly looking forwards to the little tasks that maybe awaiting her as well as the glimmering tiaras and beautiful lace cover gowns that lay within the shop that she loved so much. Although her excitement was at its highest, Ageha couldn't help but feel a little low on energy. She rubbed at her eyes, grumbling at how irritable they had been all day. A cold shiver went down her spine as Ageha pulled her coat tighter around her to keep herself warm. Although tired and cold Ageha carried on until she saw that ever familiar little sign hanging above her that read V.B.R.


	2. Chapter 2

**V.B.R Fan Fiction**

**Catch me while I'm sleeping**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes**

Chapter 2 out of 2 Enjoy guys and gals ^_^ Let me know what you think ok? I always like to hear what you guys think

**Disclaimer:**I do not own V. or any of the characters that are involved in this story, they are all the product of a more brilliant mind then mine lol

* * *

><p>Walking through the front door of her much loved part time workplace, Ageha called in to the shop as cheerfully as she could "Hello? Is anyone here?"<p>

Ririko came into the room at the sound of Ageha calling "Hi Ageha-Chan finished with your exams now?"

Nodding slight with a soft smile, Ageha nodded "Ririko-san! Uh huh had my last one today, it's good to be back"

Just then Kuromine came in through the front door after taking a catalogue back to Rosa next door. He spread his arms wide, charged forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Ageha "Finally our little princess has returned to brighten our little shop! Come little princess let me show you how we've missed you!" he exclaimed dramatically

"Argggh! Sexual Harassment!" Ageha cried SMACK!

Kuromine found himself on the floor looking up at a bemused looking Ageha as she said "You're just as lively as usual"

"He he come on *cough cough* I got another job for you" Kuromine laughed getting up off the floor and led Ageha to the atelier.

* * *

><p>After setting Ageha her latest teddy bear project, which consisted of two cuddly kittens in the same wedding attire as the bride and groom, Kuromine left to carry on with the patterning for a rush order that had come in just that afternoon. After half an hour Kuromine came back into the atelier to find Ageha slumped down on the table, her head resting on her folded arms as they lay on the table her half-finished bear nestled between her cheek and forearm.<p>

Thinking the worst, Kuromine rushed forward and shook Ageha's little shoulders as he cried "Ageha-chan! Ageha-chan wake up! Are you ok?"

Her eyes flutter open slightly and then all too quickly she shook her head as her face turned a nice shade of red "Huh? Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Kuromine-san I don't know what happened, I must have dozed off"

A sigh of relief left his lungs as Kuromine responded with a light chuckle "Thank goodness! You scared me kiddo! It's not like you to fall asleep on the job you're usually too sparkly eyed and happy for that"

"I'm sooo sorry Kuromine-san" Ageha sighed as she continued "I've had a few late nights lately, what with studying, getting other homework done and making bags for people I just got a little overloaded so I've had a few all nighters over the past few days, they must be catching up on me now" She finished with a yawn

"Ha ha don't worry about it Ageha-chan, if you're tired you can go home and rest" Kuromine said with a smile

Shaking her head vigorously Ageha protested "Are you nuts? I just got back in here after two weeks I'm not going home yet! I want to stay and finish my bear project; I promise I won't fall asleep again Kuromine-san please don't send me home" Ageha asked her big brown eyes giving a pleading expression

Patting her gently on the shoulder, Kuromine smiled "ok but if you keep giving me that puppy dog expression I'm gonna have to kiss you"

Ageha gave him a bemused look "What the hell is with that!"

Kuromine just chuckled and ran off before Ageha could do him any physical harm but as a smile of the same mischievous nature crept on to his face as he said quietly "This should be fun to watch!"

* * *

><p>A big sigh of relief left Yukari's lungs as he walked back to his car after a long meeting with Sekiguchi at Villa Ange. He visibly shivered as vivid but unwanted memories of Sekiguchi trying to kiss him for what felt like the hundredth time played over in his head.<p>

_Flashback to a few seconds ago_

_Sekiguchi had grabbed hold of Yukari and was now hugging him trying to plant a big kiss on his face as he said "Yukarin you made Daddy so proud today! I'm gonna give ya a big kiss!"_

_Yukari struggled as he screamed "Argh! You are not my dad! Now get the hell of me Sekiguchi! Arrrggghh!" and with one swift fist to the head BANG!_

_Sekiguchi lay rubbing a big bump on his head as Yukari stormed off grumbling to himself_

_End of flashback_

With a hefty and slightly irritated sigh Yukari said "I will never understand that guy!"

He was now in his car on his way back home when his thoughts drifted to a certain pretty, pink haired girl he couldn't help but be attracted to her. Yukari couldn't help but smile as his mind drifted to thoughts of Ageha. To her bright smile, gorgeous, long pink wavy hair, the sound of her laugh, that beautiful pair of brown eyes filled with excitement and sparkles whenever she so much as looked at a wedding dress. He also loved her determination to do her best at whatever was thrown her way no matter what it was.

The one thing Yukari still didn't understand was why Ageha would just sit and watch him when she saw him sleeping. It felt strange to him not because it was uncomfortable or that he was worried about her disturbing him in anyway but because from the second Ageha lays her eyes on him, Yukari can sense her there. It was like great and comfortable warmth wrapped around him, like something was telling him that she was here and he didn't want her to leave. The scary part was he liked it! Yukari would have loved to just have her lie beside him and hold her in his arms as he slept.

With a long soft sigh Yukari thought "_I can keep these feelings to myself much longer! The more time I spend with Ageha the closer I get to blurting it out but…what if…things go wrong?_"

Before he could go any further down that train of thought, Yukari had already made it home to V.B.R. Walking in the door Yukari felt a light anticipation enter his heart as he expected to see the same bright, warm smile that he loved so much. Walking the front door of V.B.R he called out "Hey I'm back"

"Aw Yukari-kun! Welcome back!" Mitsu greeted with a smile

Yukari nodded in greeting as he walked up the stairs to the atelier and couldn't help but notice that the shop seemed a little more quiet than usual "hey Mitsu…it's really quiet around here, is there something I'm missing?"

Mitsu thought about this for a moment "Hmm no not really, Ririko-san ran out to pick up Sakura-kun but other than that…"

Yukari looked at him suspiciously as he asked "it's way too quiet! Did Ageha come back to the shop today?"

Mitsu wrapped his arms around Yukari as he cooed "Our dear Yukari-kun is missing our little princess! Never fear! I will be a great comfort for your loneliness! I am here with you Yukari-kun!"

"That's not a comfort it's a headache! Now come on where is Ageha?" Yukari said with a sweat drop on his head

Mitsu just winked "Relax Yukari-kun, she's upstairs in the atelier, working on the teddy project you set out for her"

Yukari smiled as he walked up the stairs with Mitsu to atelier and asked "What did she think of it? How's it going?"

Mitsu smiled and said "Well let's just say Ageha-chan found the whole thing really…" Mitsu paused to open the door "Relaxing"

Yukari walked through the door to find that Ageha wasn't sat at the sewing table but lying on the couch by the back window, her head resting against the armrest with her beautiful brown eyes closed to the world and a half-finished cuddly kitten cuddled closely to her chest

Panic struck when Yukari first saw her and he went to try and wake her up after he cried "Quick call an ambulance or something!" when Mitsu placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and chuckled "It's alright Yukari-kun she's not dead you know!"

Looking at Mitsu with concern and confusion Yukari said "What happened? Is she sick? Did she pass out?"

"Yeah she passed out…from fatigue" Mitsu chuckled lightly as Yukari turned to him with a raised eyebrow "Huh?"

Mitsu chuckled and spoke quietly as he explained about earlier and how he's walked in to find Ageha sleeping at the sewing table. He'd woken her up and she apologised "She's been up all night for the last few days trying to keep up with her studies. I told her she could go home and rest up but you know Ageha-chan after a ban from you is lifted she doesn't leave!"

Walking over to sit on the edge of the couch by her feet, Yukari looked at Ageha shaking his head "You little idiot, you shouldn't wear yourself out like that!"

"Ironically that's what Ririko-san and I are always saying to you Yukari-kun" Mitsu chuckled with a small sweat drop near his head.

Yukari shrugged "What can I say? I speak from experience"

"So what do we do now? Should we wake her?" Mitsu asked as he watched his long term friend staring softly at the young girl he so clearly loved.

Not turning his eyes away from Ageha, Yukari merely shook his head as he spoke softly "No let her sleep a little longer, I'll take her home when she wakes up"

"Ok, you're the boss Yukari-kun, I'll go get dinner started" Mitsu smirked knowingly as he went off to the kitchen

Once Mitsu had left the room, Yukari scooted a little closer to Ageha leaning his arm across the back of the couch as he watched her. To Yukari, Ageha was always too pretty to ignore but now in this moment with every shallow breath she took in, Yukari had never loved looking at her more than he did right now. She was so adorable with her arms wrapped tenderly around the small, newly sewn kitten, cuddling it too her much like a small child would. The most peaceful expression adorned her face as small tendrils of pink wavy hair framed her face, the strands from her fringe falling over her eyes as she slept.

Chuckling lightly, Yukari shook his head and said "Funny, just a few days ago I was at a loss as to why you would watch me as I slept, yet now our roles are reversed and I can't look away from you" he spoke softly as he brushed the hair away from her eyes with a tender stroke of his fingers.

Pulling the small cuddly kitten from her hands, Yukari lay along Ageha's right hand side and lay his head against her chest, wrapping his arms around her as he spoke softly "In both my dreams and reality Ageha, you are the only one I want by my side…I love you Ageha"

Suddenly Yukari felt her warm, soft, slender arms wrap around him her right hands stroking his blonde hair as she whispered softly "I love you too…Arisaka-san"

* * *

><p>Mitsu finished making dinner and walked back into the atelier "Yukari-kun!" he called in a sing-song manner "Dinner is…ready"<p>

He stopped in the doorway of the atelier and was stunned to find Yukari lying beside Ageha with his arms wrapped around her as Ageha hands held him tenderly closer to her. Mitsu felt a genuinely happy smile spread across his face as he looked upon the young couple as they lay faced asleep wrapped within their lover's arms.

Covering them both with a blanket he's found in the cupboard at the opposite side of the room, Kuromine covered his two friends up with it and as he switched off the light, letting the room fall into darkness, he smiled and muttered "Sweet dreams love birds"


End file.
